


it was always you

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Trans Aaron Burr, Trans Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Aaron sees Alexander wearing his shirt when he gets out of the shower.





	it was always you

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "Is that my shirt?" with trans!Hamburr. have some fluffy roommates. 
> 
> enjoy!

Aaron stretches after getting up from his bed, Alexander's already empty. He fidgets with his hands before going to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and smiling at the sight of the scars in his chest. They're two straight lines, very visible, but the few times he's gone to the beach no one has questioned them.

He puts a towel around his waist and gets out of the bathroom. Alexander's hair is as wet as his, messy and all; he's wearing a gray shirt with a band name on it. Staring and blinking a few times at the shirt, Aaron starts drying himself up.

After a few minutes of silence, Aaron breaks it, "Is... is that my shirt?" he asks. Alexander jumps on the balls of his feet before looking back at Aaron and smiling nervously.

"Uh, yeah," he says. "It fits me well, as I still have tits." Aaron chuckles, unsure on what to say. Alexander— his crush— looks so _good_ in Aaron's shirt, so good it should be illegal. Not paying mind to his chest, it's almost obvious he should wear Aaron's shirts more often.

"You... you look good in it." It stumbles out of his mouth like that, and heat rises up to his cheeks. "I mean, uh." Alexander is also red in the face, and it's quite adorable. A laugh escapes his lips and he tries to look unbothered, but he is very much bothered by how _good_ his roommate slash crush looks in his clothes.

"It's alright," Alexander says before smiling at him, bright and honest and _goddamn it_ , Aaron can't take it. The towel is still sitting snugly around his hips, there's still droplets of water across his chest and torso. But he gets up from the edge of his bed and puts a hand on the nape of Alexander's neck all the same. "A-Aaron?" he tries, voice soft and he's just so much for him.

Always overwhelmed by Alexander, always thought of him as too much. But he's beautiful in his own special way, he's stunning and perfect and Aaron thinks he's the one to be too much, just this one time.

"Can I kiss you?" Aaron says. And maybe he's being bold and not letting himself wait for once. And it's electric, going all up and down through his body, shaking him out of his shell. Alexander just stares, mouth open and slack-jawed, lips pink and wet.

Alexander closes his eyes, and hey, maybe this is all a dream, but it's one Aaron can be in happily. "Yeah," he nods.

It's a mess of teeth and lips before Aaron cranes his neck. Then it's _perfect_ , Alexander's mouth against his. It's warm, hearts hammering against each of their chests. "I love you," Aaron tells him once they pull away, fingers laced in his locks of hair.

Alexander smiles. "God, I love you too," he admits. And as they stay like that, bodies pressed together, wet with water from the shower, Aaron can't help but think they're perfect like this, together. 


End file.
